Miserable
by Inutsuki Chan
Summary: La vida de Tomoyo Daidouji no era facil... ¿miserable? Si, y mucho... su mayor Deseo... Morir... Pero... ¿Acaso Eriol Hiragisawa podra cambiar eso? o ¿Solo lograra que ella anhele mas pasar a otra vida?
1. Chapter 1

**POV:**

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que seguir en este mundo no tenia sentido. Porque Yo. Tomoyo Daidouji habia muerto desde hace mucho pero mi cuerpo seguia en esta vida…

Camine hasta la orilla del techo, seria una buena caida, tenia lo suficiente para pasar a una vida mejor.

Una sonrisa triste se formo en mi rostro, "lamento desepcionarte sakura… pero Yo no puedo seguir aquí, espero me perdones y sepas que esto lo hago para estar contigo, para volver a ver a la unica persona que se preocupo por mi mientras ella moria lentamente…

-Adios… a todos… Adios… al que parecia ser mi salvador… -Y terminando de decir esto empece a sentir como el dolor en mis muñecas aumentaba, pude ver como el blanco vestido que llevaba puesto tomaba un color rojo carmesi. Lo habia echo, al fin habia liberado mi alma…

Fui perdiendo el equilibrio y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, la vista se me hizo borrosa… y lo ultimo que recuerdo es…

-Tomoyo! –Un grito…

El grito desesperado de el…

Ese grito que en otro momento me hubiera alterado el corazon, pero no ahora… porque yo…

Ya habia pasado a una mejor vida…

-Adios… Eriol Hiragisawa… fue un placer conocerte… -Al fin se habian cerrado mis ojos, dejando salir una lagrima cristalina desde el fondo de mi ser.

Y ahí fue cuando esa que era mi vida… habia llegado a su Fin…

**~¿DEAD END?~**

**N/a. Pues bueno estaba un poco depre y esta idea llego a mi cabeza. Que dicen ¿continuamos? Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCC y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.**

**Cap. 2 [inicio] **

Hospital Central Tokio, Japón (9 meses antes)

-No… por favor sakura… no te vayas… no me dejes. –Suplica una chica de largos cabellos negros

-Lo siento Tomy… pero… cof cof La enfermedad puede mas que yo –Sonrie tristemente

-Pero… por favor… te lo suplico, no te vayas… debes seguir conmigo, vamos… no me puedes dejar sola, no otra ves… no… por favor –Dice entre lagrimas la amatista

-Lo lamento Tomoyo… pero… sabiamos que este dia llegaria… Pero… el que no este ya contigo no significa que tu debas recaer en aquello que dejaste hace años. –Le limpia las lagrimas de los ojos

-Sakura… como me pides eso si fuiste Tu junto a Shaoran los que me han ayudado siempre, los que me dieron animos para seguir viviendo. –Le toma ambas manos

-Por eso mismo tomy… has que eso haya valido la pena… hazlo por el y por mi. –Sonrie la chica castaña

-Saku… no puedo creer que tu enfermedad haya avanzado tanto en solo unos años. Aun recuerdo que de niñas tu siempre eras la mas sana.

-Lose… pero ambas sabiamos que eso no seria para siempre, ademas de que… cof cof aunque mi tiempo aquí haya terminado, no significa que el tuyo igual termine hoy. Tu debes seguir viviendo y buscando la felicidad. Puedes lograr ser feliz asi como yo tambien logre serlo con shaoran.

-Pero… es distinto. Ademas… Si en verdad eres feliz porque no quieres luchar para vivir

-Tomoyo… que caso tiene seguir viviendo si el ya no esta aquí… soy feliz y mucho pero… ahora mi lugar es estar ahí con el… con el que es mi marido… -Sonrie la de ojos esmeralda

-Pero…

-Cuidate mucho Tomy, y prometeme que buscaras tu felicidad. Por favor. Prometeme que lo haras por shaoran y por mi.

-Yo…

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya… solo prometeme que saldras adelante. Por favor…

-De acuerdo… lo prometo… -Forma una media sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias… Te quiero mucho… prima… -Dice con su ultimo aliento la joven castaña quien abraza a la amatista con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su corazon deja de latir.

-Sakura… sakura! –Grita deseperadamente la chica al notar que su amiga, su mejor amiga y prima habia pasado a una mejor vida…

El doctor que atendia a Sakura Kinomoto una joven de tan solo 19 años con el cabello castaño y los ojos tan bellos como la esmeralda. Entro para acomodar a la chica que yacia en su lecho de muerte. En su mano tenia una soritija pues ella desde hace mucho sabia que moriria algun dia por lo que dejo sus estudios al terminar la preparatoria, ella se caso con su mejor amigo quien al igual estaba enfermo de Leucemia, ambos se habian conocido en el hospital el dia que estuvieron internados. Su amigo Shaoran Li, un año mayor le propuso matrimonio y a los pocos dias de haberse casado el fin del chico llego. Tal fue el impacto en ella que su enfermedad se agravo y por fin le habia cobrado la vida a los 2 meses de la muerte de su amado.

Tomoyo era una chica con problemas, pero sus amigos siempre la apoyaron en todo e incluso la convencieron de buscar ayuda psicologica para algunos transtornos mentales. Lamentablemente ahora ella no sabia que hacer tras la muerte de los unicos seres que le importaban. No sabia si seguir con su vida, pero se lo habia prometido a su amiga.

Le habia prometido que intentaria salir adelante y ella cumpliria su palabra… o almenos lo intentaria.

-Srta. Daidouji, necesito que nos acompañe para llenar unos papeles y empezar con los tramites del velorio –Dice una enfermera en tono sueve

-Esta bien… en un momento voy –Susurra sin emocion alguna en la voz aun con la cabeza baja

-De acuerdo –contesta la enfermera y la deja ahí sola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguiente. CEMENTERIO, TOMOEDA, JAPON.

Habia pedido que trasladaran el cuerpo de su prima hasta su ciudad de origen, un pequeño lugar de nombre Tomoeda, ahí era donde ambas se habian conocido, donde shaoran llego de china. Y tambien donde se encontraba este sepultado…

Solo los familiares mas cercanos de sakura habian asistido como lo eran, su padre Fujitaka, Su hermano Touya junto a su esposa que por mera coincidencia era Futtie Li hermana de Shaoran. Y tambien se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro el mejor amigo de Touya al igual que de sakura.

Una vez que hubo terminado el entierro solo la joven amatista se quedo ahí de pie con la cabeza baja, el dia parecía comprender su dolor y trataba de brindarle su apoyo con una cálida brizna de primavera. Ella no sonreía, no lloraba solo estaba ahí de pie.

-Sakura… ahora ya estas con la persona que mas amas y me alegro por eso, shaoran siempre te quiso en secreto y aun recuerdo como tu tan despistada nunca te dabas cuenta de sus sonrojos y los celos que tenia de cualquier otro chico que se te acercara. Pero bueno… eso ya es pasado. Intentare salir adelante, aunque creo que me costara mas porque ahora ya no los tengo a ustedes. –Al fin una sonrisa triste apareció en su níveo rostro mientras que una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Se limpio aquella gotita salada y se dio media vuelta, y mirando una vez mas al cielo empezó su camino de regreso. Se detuvo a unos metros y de sus manos solto una pequeña flor de cerezo la cual fue arrastrada por el viento.

A partir de hoy la vida de Tomoyo Daidouji había cambiado totalmente. Y Ella dudaba volver a sonreir, porque ella siempre había sido miserable, e incluso ella tenia siempre presente lo que su madre en una de sus tantas peleas le dijo.

"Tu naciste para nunca ser feliz, Por eso siempre seras alguien miserable que nunca podrá sonreí. ¡nunca!"

Empezaba a creer que su madre Sonomi, Tenia razón. Porque hasta el dia de hoy ella nunca había sido del todo feliz. No lo había sido y no creía que pudiera serlo…

CONTINUARA…

**N/A. bueno aquí no tengo mucho que decir, solo les agradezco sus reviews y quisiera informarles que esta historia no tendrá un dia exacto de actualización. Puede ser en cualquier momento que me decida a continuarla pero eso si, no la dejare a medias. Nos leemos luego. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 "El dolor de vivir"**

2 MESES DESPUES...

La joven de ojos amatistas se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, tenía puestos sus audífonos y a un lado su mp3 donde escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas I'm just kid una muy buena canción de Simple Plan.

La chica veía con gran tristeza el techo, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos y su expresión denotaba un gran dolor en el alma. Más allá de su cuarto se escuchaban miles de gritos y palabrerías lanzadas por un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer de pelo rojizo.

Al parecer los señores Daidouji comenzaban con otra pelea en la cual su hija Tomoyo prefería no intervenir por su propio bien. Así era su vida desde hace años pues cuando ella tenía 13 años su madre Sonomi descubrió la infidelidad de su marido el sr. Kazuma y pues esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Porque? pues porque...

-Sonomi! -se escuchó de pronto un asoton de puerta en el cuarto de la chica lo que hizo que esta se exaltara -Que otra maldita prueba quieres, bien sabes que esta niñata NO es mi hija... -Grita el hombre alterado

-Joder Kazuma! Tomoyo si es tu hija... Ya te eh dicho que... -Entra la mujer

-Sí, ya se... mi hija... por Dios... Acaso te tengo que seguir repitiendo que eres una maldita zorra, te metiste con mi primo! MI sangre! no dudo que esta no sea mi hija, sino mi sobrina ¡o qué? ya te olvidaste de la ves en que te encontré follando con Clow. -Reclama con el rostro lleno de furia

-Hay mira que si hice eso fue porque no tenía un Hombre en la casa... tú siempre en el trabajo, de fiesta y YO aquí, botada...

-Mira... ya no quiero seguir discutiendo... mejor me voy a la oficina -Habla el hombre de mirada dorada mientras sale de la habitación

-Claro... "oficina" -Hace unas comillas con las manos -Ya mejor dime que con TU AMANTE! -Le grita la mujer

El hombre de traje la ignora y sale de la habitación mientras que Sonomi le sigue el paso no sin antes mirar a joven que solo está sentada en la cama con la cabeza baja y una mirada sombría.

-Y tú! vete a la cocina que ya tengo hambre -Le grita a su hija y está ni se mueve -Pero ya! que es para hoy -La toma del cabello y hace que la amatista se caiga sobre la alfombra

-Voy... -Susurra la chica poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las rodillas. La mujer de cabello corto solo sale molesta y azotando la puerta.

Tomoyo solo se queda de pie un momento y después se tira sobre la cama... ahí cierra los ojos y deja que pequeñas lagrimas salgan de sus ojos amatistas.

"Sakurita... ya ha pasado 2 meses de tu muerte y veme sigo sin superarlo... lo único que me consuela es el saber que tu estas en un mejor lugar en compañía de la persona que tanto amas" -Piensa y después lleva su mano hasta limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

-TOMOYO! -se escucha el grito de Sonomi -MALDITA SEA! QUIERES APURARTE QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! ¿ACASO VIENES DE RODILLAS O QUE!? -La joven se levanta y sale de la habitación con dirección a la cocina donde se coloca un delantal y empieza a cocinar algo.

Al terminar se dirige a la mesa donde ya se encuentra su madre. Sentada y con cara de fastidio... típico de ella...

-Aquí esta su comida madre... -Le deja el plato en la mesa junto a otras cosas para su comida

-Qué es esto? Tomoyo te pedí comida... c-o-m-i-d-a no vomito de perro... -Dice tomando el plato -Anda y tráeme otra cosa

-Como digas... -Aprieta los puños mientras toma el plato

-Sabes? -Le habla antes de que se lleve todo -Mejor déjalo... me comeré eso que has hecho... -La chica se regresa y vuelve a colocar todo ahí -hmmm no, mejor no se ve tan asqueroso... mejor... olvídalo... iré a dar una vuelta y de paso comeré algo... tu cara es insoportable... -Se deja levantado

La amatista solo baja la mirada y aprieta más los puños esa era la rutina del diario... y la verdad ya se estaba hartando...

-Regresare por la noche... quiero bien limpia mi casa para cuando llegue. Y por cierto -Se da la vuelta mientras se coloca el abrigo de piel -Cambia tu ropa hijita... ves que así nunca tendrás novio... y si no lo tienes ya estuvo que tendré que soportarte aún más años... -Mira con fastidio la vestimenta de esta -Ahora sí, me voy con una amigas... -Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar

-Más bien con tu amante... -Murmura la joven

-¿Qué? -Se regresa -Tomoyo Daidouji! quien te crees para decir eso... -Le mira enojada -Debes respetarme. YO soy tu madre! -Le suelta una bofetada

-Pues... -Se muerde el labio inferior -Desearía que no lo fueras! -Le grita llena de coraje y con los ojos ardiendo en llamas mientras se lleva una mano hasta la mejilla

-Y a mí me gustaría una hija menos INUTIL! pero ya ves que no tenemos suerte cariño... -le dice sarcásticamente ignorando a su hija y tan solo se da la vuelta y sale de la casa.

La joven al ver marchar a aquella mujer se da la vuelta y sale corriendo hasta su habitación donde se encierra y enciende el mini componente a todo volumen. Mientras que ella se tira al suelo dejando salir todas las lágrimas que se ha guardado.

**InIn the dark with the music on **

**Wishing I was somewhere else **

**Taking all your anger out on me **

**Somebody help **

**I would rather rot alone **

**Than spend a minute with you **

**I'm gone, I'm gone **

Lentamente se mueve hasta llegar a donde hay un cajón cerca de su cama, ahí empieza a revolver algunas cosas hasta lograr encontrar una pequeña navaja que se ha guardado.

**And you can't stop me from falling apart **

**'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault **

"Perdóname sakura... pero sin ti no puedo hacerlo" -Piensa al momento de deslizar aquella fina hoja sobre su brazo izquierdo donde empieza a escurrirse un líquido rojo pintando su piel hasta que se derrama al suelo.

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me? **

**When all I ever wanted to be was you? **

**How could you, how could you, how could you love me? **

**When all you ever gave me were open wounds? **

La expresión de su rostro es de dolor pero al poco rato desaparece y da paso a una de tranquilidad mientras que por su mente miles de escenas de su infancia pasan ante sus ojos. Los días en que todo parecía normal y feliz, cuando su madre la abrazaba y se preocupaba por ella.

**Downstairs the enemy sleeps **

**Leaving the TV on **

**Watching all the dreams we had **

**Turn into static **

**Doesn't matter what I do **

**Nothing's gonna change **

**I'm never good enough **

Recuerda como ella anhelaba ser como su madre, ser fuerte y tener todo lo que se proponía, las palabras los te quiero, todo rezumba en sus oídos. Se deja caer sobre la alfombra con la navaja en mano y el brazo izquierdo volteado dejando hacia arriba el corte de ella.

**Tell me why you broke me down **

**And betrayed my trust in you **

**I'm not giving up, giving in **

**When will this war end? **

**When will it end?**

Cierra los ojos y aquellos gritos de su madre diciendo "Te odio" "ojala no hubieras nacido" "Eres la razón de todas mis desgracias" y la que le había dicho unos minutos antes. "me gustaría una hija menos inútil" Cada letra, cada silaba... torturándola lenta y dolorosamente.

Y ella se preguntaba si algún día todo pudiera volver a ser como antes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UN LUGAR DISTINTO...

-Ahh... es bueno regresar a casa... aunque no sea la original es bueno tener un hogar... -Se tira sobre el mullido sillón negro

-Como si en verdad extrañaras tu casa... Mejor cuéntame hermanito... a cuantas más has ilusionado y roto el corazón... -Aparece una mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura.

-Muchas... ya sabes... como siempre... ¿y tú que tal Nakuru? -Responde el chico

-Yo? hmmm jajá Eriol... yo ya no soy así... bien sabes que ahora solo tengo ojos para alguien... -Contesta recargándose en la columna de concreto

-Si aha... como digas... pagaría por ver eso... Tu... Nakuru Hiragisawa Akitsuki ¿enamorada? pff jajá si como no... -Dice sarcásticamente el joven de cabello negro-azulado

-Tal vez no lo creas hermanito pero... no perderé mi tiempo explicándole a un cabeza hueca, prefiero esperar a que tu solo entiendas lo que es amar y solo querer a una persona. -Dice la mujer dándose la vuelta

-Si tú lo dices... -Le da el avión el chico mientras se sienta bien sobre el sofá y ve como su pequeño gato negro espinel llega y se echa en su regazo. -Yo no soy un idiota para enamorarme. Yo soy Eriol Hiragisawa y no pienso sentir algo por una mujer, todas son iguales... unas malditas zorras que solo buscan un rato de sexo y ya... por eso yo siempre las juego y nunca pienso dejar de hacer eso porque en este mudo no hay mujer respetable, y si no las hay pues hay que conformarse con lo que queda... -Se encoge de hombros.

-Sigue pensando eso Eriol... –Se escucha la voz de la mujer castaña alejándose. Dejando solo al chico de ojos zafiro.

"Faltan pocos días para que el curso en la universidad inicie… Ahh ya quiero saber quiénes serán mis nuevas víctimas" –Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en el níveo rostro de Eriol.

CONTINUARA…

**N/a. Pues bueno les dejo este cap. Que ya es el 3ro… O_O bueno como ya se dieron cuenta los capítulos no serán tan largos pero les prometo que cada uno tendrá algo que los impactara. Y que tal ya vieron como es Eriol e_e aun quieren que se encuentre con Tomoyo? Yo sinceramente… no… porque? Pues ya lo descubrirán en el próximo cap. Nos leemos luego. **

**Sayonara! **

**P.D... Casi lo olvido. La canción es ****"OPEN WOUNDS "de Skillet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 3 "Intento fallido" **

**POV. Tomoyo**

"Genial Tomoyo Daidouji… tarde nuevamente… joder! Empiezo a creer que el espantoso habito de sakura se quedó en mí. No puede ser que el primer día de universidad vaya a llegar tarde pero al menos sé que no ha sido mi culpa… Nuevamente ellos peleando toda la mañana haciendo que Yo me retrasara. Ahhg" –Me regaño por milésima vez mientras tomo mi auto un pointer negro y me subo a él a toda velocidad ignorando los gritos y llamados de mi madre.

En seguida me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y en unos cuantos minutos me encuentro parada frente al gran edificio de la universidad de Tokio, Japón donde a partir de hoy viviré un nuevo infierno.

Sin muchos ánimos camino hasta entrar al Gimnasio donde se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de iniciación con los discursos tan anticuados del director. Suelto un suspiro resignada "hubiese sido mejor llegar tarde" –Me digo mentalmente ignorando toda la habladuría de aquel sujeto.

Tras unos minutos que para mí se hicieron años al fin dio por terminada tanta palabrería del director seguido por miles de aplausos de todos los alumnos de la institución de los que estoy segura ninguno puso atención a lo que decía.

Después de aquel discurso todos se dirigen a donde se encuentran los lokers, cuando llego y abro el mío dejo algunas cosas y en seguida lo cierro. Empiezo a caminar mientras tomo un libro en las manos. Después llego al aula donde tendré Algebra. Entro y me dirijo a los últimos asientos de la parte de arriba cuando llego a la banca, me siento cerca de la ventana y dejo mis cosas a un lado. Empiezo a mirar todo el salón y encuentro una bolita de alumnos cerca de la puerta, al parecer rodean a un chico porque las mujeres están muy alborotadas con decirles que solo yo me encuentro en mi lugar… Decido restarle importancia y me encojo de hombros ignorando dicha escena giro mi vista a la ventana y miro el día algo soleado de hoy.

Suelto un suspiro mientras dejo mi libro por un momento. "Sakura… no sabes cuánto te echo de menos… a ti y a shaoran… la vida sin ustedes dos no será nada fácil…" –Soy sacada de mis pensamientos al escuchar una voz masculina diciendo. –Jóvenes, ya! A sentarse…-Y ahí miro a un hombre algo calvo apareciendo cerca de la pizarra. Una vez que todos han obedecido al fin puedo ver al que tanto rodeaban. Un joven de cabellos azules casi negros y una profunda mirada color zafiro que es cubierta por un par de anteojos. El chico empieza a caminar supongo que a su lugar. Yo cambio mi vista hacia el profesor "Que me va a importar un mocoso más" –Me digo mentalmente.

La clase dio inicio, cabe decir que yo me quede sentada sola en la banca del último… "mejor para mí" –Digo desde mis adentros. Saco mi libreta y empiezo a apuntar cada palabra que dicta el Profesor. Kiba, si así se llama ese viejito. Después el empieza a anotar algunas fórmulas a resolver en el pizarrón.

Sin pensarlo un pequeño recuerdo llega a mí al mismo tiempo que empiezo a resolver cada operación. "Sakura… como era mala en matemáticas" –Y sin querer una sonrisa nostálgica se forma en mi rostro.

Recordar esos tiempos, donde ella parecía sufrir demasiado por un simple problema con los números y aún recuerdo la paciencia que tenía shaoran para tratar de explicarle la operación, supongo que eso era porque estaban enamorados así que cualquier cosa lo hacían con gusto y mucha paciencia. Es algo duro saber que esos tiempos no volverán… Jamás…

Pronto escucho el toque del timbre así que recojo mis cosas y me pongo de pie no sin antes escuchar el sermón típico de un profesor. –Sin falta quiero esas operaciones para mañana o sino… bla, bla, bla… -Si, lose… como que me eh vuelto más desinteresada pero pues supongo eso es lo que pasa cuando pierdes cualquier cosa que te hacia sonreír. O en mi caso… a las únicas personas que te hacían feliz…

Empiezo a caminar y salgo del salón. Cuando camino por los pasillos alguien se pone enfrente de mí haciendo que me detenga en seco.

-Hola… Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y me encantaría saber cuál es tu nombre bella dama –Es el mismo tipo que tantos alumnos rodeaban en el inicio de la clase. Me sonríe de forma muy… ladina por así decirlo, a decir verdad este sujeto está tratando de coquetearme. JA! Suerte en ello… YO no tengo el más mínimo interés en un patán como este.

-Ah… lo siento pero llevo prisa –Digo sin sonreír ni nada

-Oh vamos… te acompaño entonces

-No… Yo puedo irme sola –Digo algo molesta

-Por lo menos dime cuál es tu nombre… -Pide con una mirada de cachorrito, la cual debo decir no me afecto en lo más mínimo.

-No, lo hare… y ya deja de molestar… -Contesto con el tono más severo que puedo

-Ok, ok… ya está bien… bueno lastima preciosa… te acabas de perder un GRAN partido… -Se lleva una mano a la cabeza alborotando su cabellera.

-No me interesas… -Dije sin más rodeos y el me mira algo extrañado

-Tienes novio? –Arquea una ceja

-No tengo porque responder pero no, no tengo… ahora adiós… -Seguí caminando y al pasar cerca de unos cuantos chicos escucho algunas risas que… supongo son dirigidas a ese tipo solo porque YO no caí ante sus encantos…

Definitivamente… la vida que llevo está dando un giro de 180º y aun no sé qué más pasara conmigo… solo sé que ahora sin mi mejor amiga nada será fácil, nada… ni siquiera sé si podre dejar de hacerme daño yo misma…

Pero quien sabe… Tal vez… y solo tal vez… encuentre… una razón para vivir…

**Eriol POV.**

Bien… llegando a la institución y con tan solo haber puesto un pie ahí y ya tenía más de 10 propuestas de diferentes chicas… En fin… tuve que llegar hasta mi clase algebra donde debo decir no pude entrar hasta que el profesor llego y eso solo porque mando a todas esas zorras a su jaula, que diga a esas chicas a su banca…

Cuando mire a toda la clase me dic cuenta que había una joven en especial que… no había visto se me encimara en la entrada, eso se me hizo raro pero le reste importancia.

-Quien es ella… -Pregunte a un chico que había a mi lado

-Ella… es una antigua compañera de Seijo… Yo la conozco… -Dijo aquel chico de cabello castaño oscuro

-Enserio? Y porque su mirada se ve tan apagada –Arque una ceja

-La verdad no lose… antes no era así, siempre la veía feliz con sus amigos… pero… bueno después ellos dejaron de ir a clases y ella empezó a faltar muy seguido… E incluso cuando fue la graduación ella no se apareció nunca…

-Oh… ya veo… y sus amigos? Que sabes de ellos?

-Nada… absolutamente nada… Li pocas veces me hablaba, y Kinomoto pues… era una chica bastante alegre pero yo nunca hable con ella por lo mismo de que su novio era MUY celoso…

-Ah bueno… hmmm se me hace interesante esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ah… ella es… -Y justo cuando iba a responderme el timbre sonó obligándonos a salir de la clase y haciendo que yo perdiera a mi compañero de vista.

Lo único bueno fue que me encontré con aquella chica muy cerca y no desaproveche la oportunidad de que conociera al gran caballero.

-Hola… Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y me encantaría saber cuál es tu nombre bella dama –Lo dije con una gran sonrisa, esa por la cual todas caen ante mí.

-Ah… lo siento pero llevo prisa –Dijo sin tartamudear, sin nervios, solo así… Que parte de la indirecta de "Me interesas" no entendió

-oh vamos… te acompaño entonces –Insistí pero ella solo rodo los ojos y contesto un simple.

-No… Yo puedo irme sola –Dijo en un tono algo serio

-Por lo menos dime cuál es tu nombre… -Sigo insistiendo pero ella parece inmune a cualquier cosa que yo diga o haga incluso parece ni inmutarse ante la tierna mirada que puedo hacer y que solo pocas chicas han visto.

-No, lo hare… y ya deja de molestar… - dice algo fastidiada

-Ok, ok… ya está bien… bueno lastima preciosa… te acabas de perder un GRAN partido… -Me alboroto algo el cabello para ver si esta otra técnica funciona

-No me interesas… -Dice en tono serio, me quedo extrañado mirando esos ojos amatistas en los cuales no logro encontrar ningún brillo, ninguna señal de alegría, nada… solo un gran vacío

-Tienes novio? –Tal vez eso sea, y por eso no parece interesada en mi

-No tengo porque responder pero no, no tengo… ahora adiós… -y sin más pasa a un lado haciendo que yo respire aquel aroma a lavanda que suelta su cabello negro.

Después me giro y veo como se aleja, la miro completamente y vaya que si esta interesante la chica. Lleva unos jeans negros, una polera azul y una chaqueta negra que le va muy bien con su tono níveo de piel y sus bellos ojos amatistas que en parte son cubiertos por algo de su largo y sedoso cabello. Escucho unas pequeñas risas y entonces me doy cuenta que eh quedado como el hazmerreír de varios alumnos. Aprieto mis puños intensamente.

"Nadie rechaza al gran Eriol Hiragisawa… Nadie… y menos una niña tan poca cosa…"

Y con eso en mente empiezo a caminar algo molesto pero con u fijo objetivo… "Tu serás mía… Daidouji" –Oh es cierto… su nombre o lo único que se de ella es su apellido lo cual descubrí entre las risas de mi molesto compañero quien le decía.

-Eso es Daidouji!-Le grito al ver como yo ni le interesaba.

"Daidouji… te demostrare que nadie me rechaza… nadie…"

CONTINUARA…

**N/a. Ok, sé que me eh desaparecido por mucho tiempo pero bueno ya saben el colegio que me distrae tanto. No sé cuándo actualice pero espero no demorarme tanto como esta vez, por cierto en pocos días seguiré la historia "No soy Gay él es mujer" espero tenga paciencia pues ya tengo el cap. Solo le estoy dando unos detalles. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews… **

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 4 "¿El final o el Comienzo del dolor?"**

Han pasado unos días desde aquel encuentro que tuve con ese chico de ojos azules. Y desde entonces no me ha vuelto a molestar cosa que agradezco infinitamente pues no tengo cabeza ni tiempo para alguien como él. Eso lo digo porque en tan poco tiempo por toda la universidad se ha corrido el rumor de que ese sujeto es un mujeriego de lo peor, pues solo coquetea con las chicas se acuesta con ellas y las echa a la calle como las perras que son. Y es que definitivamente tampoco esas chicas se hacen respetar por lo cual era de esperarse la reacción de Hiragisawa.

En fin… no entiendo que hago dándole vueltas a ese asunto por enésima vez, simplemente creo ha de ser porque otro rumor que se cuenta es que Yo he sido la única chica que lo ha rechazado y prácticamente humillado frente a varios alumnos. El tipo pareció entender pues no se me ha acercado desde ese día así que muchas chicas comentan desde cosas buenas hasta que soy una puta de lo peor, curiosamente quien más dice eso es Yuriko o Yuri de las zorras más criticadas y "sociales" de toda la universidad. Y por supuesto a "sociales" me refiero a de "Culo social".

El día de hoy me encuentro frente a mi laptop descargando música, y terminando unas investigaciones de Historia que nos ha dejado el profesor. Escucho toques en mi puerta pero decido ignorarlos sabiendo que son de Sonomi.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta! –Lleva alrededor de 10 minutos gritando eso y más, insultos, amenazas, etc. Pero como he decidido no hacerle caso pues simplemente sigo aquí distrayéndome.

En un momento se dejan de escuchar gritos y golpes, así que suelto un largo suspiro y me dirijo a una buena ducha. Al salir voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche pero cuando camino por el pasillo Sonomi se pone en este.

-¿¡Es que acaso estas sorda mocosa!? Llevo muchísimo tiempo hablándote para que me hagas de cenar pues ya tengo hambre –Ruedo los ojos y alzo la mirada hasta ver aquellos ojos llenos de odio de la mujer que se dice mi madre.

-Yo no tengo porque mantener tu hocico lleno cuando tu no haces nada en esta casa- Le respondo de la manera más insensible que tengo.

-¡Haber mocosa! A mí me respetas porque soy Tu madre o si no te me vas de esta casa –Y empiezan sus amenazas, además de que me alza la vos.

-Hasta una perra de la calle sería mejor madre que ¡Tu!

-¡Eres una insolente! –Siento un dolor agudo y mi mejilla ardiendo

-No soy ninguna insolente, solo digo la verdad. Y no tengo porque estarte aguantando tus insultos por más tiempo Ya estoy ¡Harta! –Le grito con total furia

-Yo te digo las cosas que quiera y cuando quiera pues eres mi hija y vives bajo este techo que es ¡Mío!

-Entonces no quiero nada más de una Perra como tú.

-¡Calla tu jodida boca escuintla! –Veo que alza la mano pero en un acto reflejo le sostengo la mano antes de que impacte contra mi mejilla.

-¡En tu vida me vuelves a levantar una mano!, ¡Oíste Sonomi! –Le enfrento la mirada y al final aleja su mano de mí. –Y si esta es Tu casa pues ¡Me largo! A partir de hoy no tengo madre ni padre. ¿Entendido? –Le grito alejándome a mi cuarto, tomo una chaqueta una maleta que obviamente ya tenía hecha y las llaves de mi coche.

-¡Tú no te puedes ir! –Escucho sus gritos acercándose cuando subo al auto

-¡Oh! Claro que puedo, Soy mayor de edad y no eres ahora nadie para impedirlo. –Enciendo el coche y llevándolo en reversa presiono el acelerador dejando a Sonomi gritando como loca en la calle.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Regresa aquí! –Y así su voz disminuye de volumen conforme me alejo y entro a la avenida principal.

Sé que esto es una locura pero no puedo describir la adrenalina que siento en mi cuerpo, además de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento libre, como si acabara de suceder lo mejor de toda mi miserable vida.

-Lo logre… -Suspiro mientras empiezo a pensar que hare ahora pues el dinero que tengo ahorrado no es mucho y es de suponer que cancelaran todas mis tarjetas y cuentas bancarias solo para que vuelva de rodillas a ese lugar que desde hace mucho no es mi hogar.

…**..**

**Narra Eriol:**

Al entrar a casa me voy directo a mi habitación pues necesito una ducha para quitarme las sensaciones repugnantes de una puta más lamiendo mi cuerpo. Ya han pasado varios días desde que comenzó el semestre y desde que Daidouji me rechazo frente a los imbéciles de la universidad. Desde entonces he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar cual será mi plan de conquista pues nadie humilla a Eriol Hiragisawa, Nadie y menos una mujer que solo se da apariencia de santa, porque yo sé que en el fondo es otra zorra más como todas las de la universidad. He tenido buenos momentos con varias chicas pero en mi cabeza solo esta esa de cabello negro como la noche y ojos amatistas tan profundos. La he observado cada día que pasa y nunca la veo reír ni emocionarse por algo. La he visto hacer muecas, rodar los ojos, y una vez me pareció ver tristeza y nostalgia en ellos pero al mirar mejor me di cuenta que no existía vida en sus ojos. Sea lo que sea que tenga esa chica no será la primera en resistirse a mis encantos. Es por eso que a partir de mañana intentare ganarme su confianza y amistad.

-Eriol –Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando mi hermana Nakuru toca la puerta

-Espera Nakuru, acabo de salir de una ducha. –Contesto tomando un bóxer y una playera gris para dormir.

-Vaya hermanito… ¿Y ese milagro que no vas a salir? –Dice con una sonrisa al verme abrir la puerta prácticamente en pijama.

-Ja Ja pues ya vez, el estúpido viejo de historia que me dejo una investigación por lo que no tengo tiempo para salir –Le digo algo molesto

-Wow ¿Y acaso el gran Eriol Hiragisawa piensa hacer su tarea?

-Cállate Nakuru, y mejor dime que quieres –Cruzo los brazos

-Uuy que genio. Pero bueno venía a avisarte que hablaron de la clínica para decirnos que…

-Sabes que no me interesa saber nada de ese sujeto. –Le digo fríamente

-Sí, lose pero tal parece que Ella volvió a buscarlo

-¿Y? Eso se ha vuelto rutinario…

-mmm pero pregunto por nosotros –Sus palabras causan una pequeña emoción en mi pero a pesar de todo mantengo mi postura.

-No tiene nada que hacer con nosotros… Y ni siquiera pensamos volver a verla. No después de lo que hizo –Frunzo el ceño al ver aquellos recuerdos en mi mente.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es por eso que viajamos hasta este lugar para empezar nuevamente.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, simplemente no la veremos más y punto.

-Está bien...

Después de eso se aleja y cierro la puerta de mi habitación derrumbándome en mi mullida cama. No entiendo porque hasta ahora se aparece Lía Hiragisawa, han pasado 10 años desde su traición y el que ahora regresa con la pinta de madre arrepentida no me es de fiar, algo trama pues no fue hasta este año que mi padre ingreso a una clínica de rehabilitación que esa mujer apareció.

Me paso las manos por el cabello, es mejor no pensar en eso, tengo que seguir ideando como me llevare a Daidouji a la cama… o al sofá porque simplemente ni porque se tratara de una diosa la dejaría entrar a este cuarto donde ninguna mujer puede poner un pie, ni siquiera Nakuru. Este es mi espacio y mi lugar.

AL DIA SIGUENTE…

**Narra Tomoyo.**

Había pasado una noche difícil pero al final de cuentas ahora tenía que ir a la universidad, anoche después de salirme al fin de la casa de los señores Daidouji tuve que dirigirme a un hotel no muy lujoso cerca de la universidad, ahí fue donde descanse un poco y cuando terminen las clases hoy iré a buscar un lugar donde instalarme para poder buscar un trabajo y todo porque en verdad mis ahorros no son muchos o bueno no duraran siempre.

Camino hacia el aula y entro para acomodarme en el lugar cerca de la ventana, hago una mueca al ver que las bancas son de dos personas pero como siempre dudo que alguien quiera sentarse aquí. Dejo mis cosas en el asiento de a lado y tomo mis apuntes para repasarlos por un momento. Después veo que todos entran seguidos de la profesora quien empieza a escribir en la pizarra. Pasan unos minutos y de un momento a otro escucho una voz a mi lado preguntando…

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Unos ojos que parecieran sinceros me miran inexpresivos.

-Si quieres… -Le restó importancia al sujeto de un lado y sigo prestando atención.

-Oye sé que no comencé bien contigo, por eso quiero que hagamos las pases, es más que te parece si empezamos de nuevo. Me llamo Eriol…

-Hiragisawa, si te conozco eres muy famoso en esta universidad a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos aquí. –Ruedo los ojos

-Vaya… Lo curioso es que yo no sé tu nombre

-Y no tienes por qué saberlo –Contesto fríamente dando por terminada nuestra platica.

La clase transcurre y al final suena la campana que indica ha terminado el día, al ponerme de pie uno de mis libros cae al suelo y antes de levantarlo una mano lo toma por mí.

-Ten –Me inclina el libro

-Gracias –Respondo mientras guardo todas mis cosas y decido alejarme.

-Oye… Enserio lo siento, el cómo empezamos la vez pasada, desde entonces creo hay un rumor de ello y…

-La verdad a mí no me interesa ni los rumores que corren ni lo que tu pienses, me da igual todo eso, yo vengo aquí a estudiar no a ponerle atención a niños mimados que creen ser el centro del universo –Ruedo los ojos y me marcho.

Por el momento solo tengo una cosa en mente y es buscar donde vivir, tengo que comenzar una vida lejos de aquello que me hacía daño.

O al menos eso espero…

**Nota:**

**Después de una eternidad he vuelto y espero ahora no tardar mucho en subir nuevo capítulo, la razón es que ya tengo ordenador pero no internet .-. A pesar de eso seguiré escribiendo cada que pueda. Sobre el capítulo. ¿Qué opinan? La historia ya va en camino de lo mejor. ¿Eriol lograra su objetivo? ¿Y qué será lo que oculta? ¿Tomoyo sobrevivirá a una vida sin los lujos y "comodidades" que acostumbra?**

**Esto es un hasta pronto. Chao, nos leemos luego ;) dejen sus reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 El comienzo del dolor.

El día de hoy he llegado a la Universidad más temprano que de costumbre, muy aparte de eso me he levantado con un gran humor y por lo mismo no puedo tener una perfecta sonrisa en mi rostro que al pasar por los pasillos más de una mujer ha sacado un suspiro de admiración. Si, realmente hoy será un buen día, Yo me encargare de que así sea…

Al llegar al aula donde tengo Trigonometría una de las materias en la cual soy bastante bueno y aunque no me gusta no le veo ningún inconveniente ya que cierta chica va conmigo, tomo asiento en las últimas filas y alejo a todo aquel que quiera acercarse a mi sea hombre o mujer. Nadie me arruinara este día tan perfecto.

Me quedo mirando aquel umbral al ver a cierta morena de ojos amatistas atravesar por él, vaya que se ve muy sexy el día de hoy como si supiera perfectamente lo que más me gusta ver. Tiene un vestido casual azul que curiosamente es mi favorito y un suéter blanco, además su cabello que normalmente trae suelto ahora es sujetado por una liga en una cola de caballo perfectamente hecha dejando su rostro al descubierto y llegando hasta unos centímetros por arriba de su trasero. Si, en definitiva será un excelente día…

-Buen Día Daidouji –Le saludo con una sonrisa cortes al ver que se acerca

Ella hace una mueca y después de rodar los ojos contesta con un simple –Hola joven Hiragisawa. –Y antes de que Yo pudiera hablar toma asiento y comienza a leer. Escucho como suelta un suspiro y al verla de reojo noto que su mirada pareciera estar fija en la lectura pero realmente logro ver en ellos que hay cierta preocupación. No ha sido la primera vez que noto ciertas emociones en ella que nunca parece demostrar. Su mirada es bastante interesante, porque sin duda puedo llegar a perderme en esa amatista tan oscuro que produce escalofríos al recibir una mirada de ellos.

En fin… Al poco rato llega la profesora y comienza a dar su clase, no le prestó atención pues ya se sobre qué tema habla, a veces el ser conocido entre toda la multitud femenina como son alumnas y profesoras tiene sus ventajas. Así que no me preocupo y sigo aspirando profundamente ese olor a lavanda que llega hasta mi lugar.

Cuando el final de la clase llega tomo mis cosas y salgo tranquilamente, me quedo un rato en el pasillo y al fin veo como cierta mujer pasa cerca de mí…

-Oye Daidouji…

-¿Qué se te ofrece Hiragisawa?

-Bueno el otro día note que leías "The Hound of the Baskervilles"***¹**Y Pues no quise quedarme con las ganas de recomendarte "The Moonstone"***²** su autor es Wilkie Collins, el trama es bastante similar, lo digo porque igual es de misterio, en mi opinión es un gran libro e incluso de mis favoritos.

-Mmm –Su cara muestra una expresión totalmente nueva para mí, hay confusión y duda en ella pero sigue viéndose tan sensual –Ok… ok Agradezco tu recomendación pero no hace falta que me des el libro.

-Por ese detalle no hay problema, puedes devolvérmelo cuando termines de leerlo porque enserio quiero tu opinión sobre él. –Le brindo una gran sonrisa, ella parece dudar un poco pero después relaja sus facciones y todo en ella parece volver a ser como siempre.

-Está bien, intentare devolverlo pronto, Gracias. –Sé que no me ha dado ni una sonrisa o algún otro gesto pero me basto ver que si hay algo de vida en el rostro de esa chica.

-Por cierto… Enserio quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor, pareces ser una chica muy interesante y ser tu amigo seria todo un placer –Ella no parece darle mucho sentido a mis palabras y su respuesta es un simple…

-No quiero que nadie esté cerca de mí, eso es lo mejor… Además Yo no tengo amigos… -Y sin darme más oportunidad de hablar se aleja de mi lado, me quedo algo consternado por sus palabras pero digamos que la vista que me ofrece de espaldas es muy… intensa.

Así formo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, sé que en un par de días tendré a esa chica bajo mi cuerpo siendo solo mía, y sobre todo haciéndole pagar la humillación que me hizo el primer día.

"_Un paso es un paso"_-Pienso antes de dar la vuelta e ir a buscar a una zorra para pasar el rato…

.

.

.

**NARRA TOMOYO:**

Hasta el momento dire que mi día ha sido algo raro… No solo lo digo por el hecho de que ese sujeto Hiragisawa me haya sorprendido con su cambio de hoy, es decir tenía una sonrisa más sincera de las que normalmente tiene además no estaba rodeado de chicas y más aún sorprendente fue su recomendación de ese libro del cual ya había oído pero nunca había logrado leer ya que no logre conseguirlo aquí en Japón. Es increíble que ese sujeto tuviera uno de esos ejemplares, jamás pude conseguir uno porque simplemente no he salido a otros países más que a china.

Por otro lado me molesta que por culpa de ese apellido ahora no pueda hallar fácilmente un trabajo, he intentado en muchos lugares pero por órdenes de Sonomi no me pueden dar un empleo con un buen sueldo ya que ella lo único que quiere es que regrese humillada a su casa…

Eso nunca pasara, es por eso que en este momento estoy a punto de entrar a una pequeña librería, de la cual ella no ha de tener conocimiento, y pues me dirijo a una entrevista con la dueña Mitsuki Kaho.

-Buen día Señorita, estoy buscando a la Dueña de la librería, tengo una cita con ella y…

-Oh Claro! Ella me dijo que te hiciera pasar, así que adelante –La joven que me atiende es muy bonita y amable, tiene un gran espíritu.

-Gracias, señorita… Akitsuki –Ella me sonríe y después me lleva hasta la oficina de la dueña.

-Kaho… Aquí está la chica que esperabas…

-Gracias Nakuru… Ya puedes retirarte –La chica de ojos cafés hace una reverencia y se despide saliendo de la oficina. –Buen día Tomoyo… Toma asiento

-Gracias Señorita Mitsuki… -Ella me sonríe y yo me siento un poco tranquila con su presencia.

-Para empezar quiero decirte que el primer requisito para trabajar aquí es que me llames Kaho.

-Está bien… Kaho.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que eres parte de la familia Daidouji y pues sino es indiscreto quisiera saber porque alguien como tu está aquí…

-Pues lo que sucede es que quiero ganar mi propio dinero, sin ayuda de mis padres… -Me muerdo un poco la lengua

-¿Estas segura de que es por eso? –Arquea una ceja y yo empiezo a ponerme algo nerviosa aun así intento mantener la compostura.

-Emm bueno…

-Mira no te voy a presionar para que me hables de tu vida personal pero lo que pasa es que hace unos momentos llamo la empresaria Sonomi Daidouji y me pidió que no se le diera trabajo a su hija no especifico la razón… -Al escuchar sus palabras trago un poco de saliva

-Bueno lo que sucede es… bastante personal, no quisiera decirlo pero como ya me ha pasado esto durante los últimos días, creo que esta es la prueba de que esa mujer solo quiere hacer que vuelva con ella a como dé lugar. –Lo último lo digo más en un susurro pero logro captar la mirada de comprensión de la mujer de cabello rojizo.

-Está bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber… Puedo ver en ti que no la has pasado bien por muchas cosas y te dire un pequeño secreto… Yo viví algo similar con mi familia hace unos años, por eso mismo te daré el empleo y no le diremos nada a tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, por supuesto –Y digamos que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo una sonrisa de alivio y sincera sale de mi sin pensarlo.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa… no quisiera que la guardes por siempre pero tus razones has de tener, ahora bien ve con Nakuru para que te explique todo de aquí y mañana mismo puedes presentarte para firmar un contrato y comenzar a trabajar en esta pequeña y prospera librería.

-Gracias –Me levanto y estrecho la mano de la mujer quien me sonríe como si fuera una madre, dire que ha sido la sonrisa más cálida que he recibido desde la muerte de mi mejor amiga.

-Anda… Ve con Nakuru

Y sin más salgo con un pequeño destello de esperanza frente a mí, camino hasta la chica de la entrada y ella me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo que ahora somos compañeras ¿O no?

-Estas en lo cierto –Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces te aseguro que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas –Me estrecha un poco y pues prefiero no decir nada más…

Pasando unas horas llego al pequeño departamento que ahora es mi hogar, el lugar es solitario sin embargo es una soledad a la cual ya me he acostumbrado. Es más creo que este lugar es mil veces mejor que aquella vieja casa con esa mujer.

Suelto un suspiro y me dirijo a la cocina, no tengo muchas cosas así que solo tomo un poco de cereal y me voy a mi habitación. Cuando empiezo a comer prendo el televisor pero nada logra captar mi atención. Así que después me acerco a mi mochila y saco el libro que me ha dado Hiragisawa. Lo observo un momento y al fin me decido a leerlo. En cierto modo ese sujeto tiene buen gusto, nose porque pienso esto, pero nunca alguien me había dado algo así que sea realmente bueno, claro que esto solo es un préstamo…

Unos momentos después me doy una ducha y me recuesto para dormir, solo esperando que mañana sea un buen día…

"_Y así es como comienzo una nueva vida… Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento… O eso quisiera… "_

.

.

.

A. . .

.

.

**NOTAS:**

***¹ **_"The Hound of the Baskervilles" (El sabueso de los Baskervilles) Es una obra de Arthur Conan Doyle. Puede ser considerada como la que origino las novelas de crossover ficcional. Es una historia de misterio y se considera la mejor aventura de Sherlock Homes._

***²**_"The Moonstone" (La piedra Lunar) es una obra de Wilkie Collins. Apareció originalmente como una serie en una revista de literatura. Estableció el modelo para las novelas de misterio, con un gran trama y argumento. _

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí este otro capítulo, tarde menos de lo que esperaba en escribirlo y aunque es algo corto espero que les haya agradado. Por otra parte la próximas dos semanas tengo exámenes por lo que no creo poder actualizar y si, si pues será un milagro. También les dire que junto a este capítulo he subido uno nuevo en otras historias. **

**Dejen sus comentarios y díganme su opinión… Nos leemos luego. **

**~Inutsuki Chan~**


End file.
